In a Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) system which is an automatic recognition system, individual information of a person or an object stored in a medium called an RFID tag is read or written by a wireless communication with a wireless communication device called a reader/writer.
A related technique is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-017384.